This invention is directed to a system and method for setting device module loading sequence. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for automatically configuring a device module loading sequence for a document processing device.
Document processing devices typically are comprised of various device modules which must be loaded and started in a determined sequence in order for the document processing device to function properly. The static configuration module associated with the document processing device is often used to load and start the devices modules for the device. Typically the static configuration module is set by the system administrator and is often the same for each device on the same network or maintained by the system administrator. However, using the static configuration for loading and starting the devices modules may result in the device memory or the central processing unit of the device to be overloaded. For example, the amount of memory on the device may be smaller than amount of memory required by the loading sequence specified by the system administrator, resulting in a memory overload during startup, halting the startup process. Further, if the hardware components and the system configuration for the devices are different, the loading sequence set by the system administrator may result in loading errors if the required components are not present. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for setting device module loading sequence which results in the proper loading and starting of the device modules for a plurality of document processing devices.
The subject invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems and provides a system and method for setting device module loading sequence.